


Off the Ice

by betty5271



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty5271/pseuds/betty5271
Summary: A translation of Off the Ice by Lirillith.Lirillith作品《Off the Ice》中譯。除了裸體維克托，季光虹在餐廳裡看到了更多。字數：兩千七百





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Off the Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540782) by [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith). 



維克托·尼基福羅夫，滑冰界傳奇，穿黑色丁字褲。現在光虹知道了，因為其中一件正掛在他的額頭上。

他以前從來沒有想過這個問題，不過別人的內褲 **在你頭上** 的時候，你看不見它。要擺脫它表示要盲目地去抓。如果摸錯地方，結局有可能是滿手不經意的胯部接觸。唯一能夠確知的方法是，手拿內褲之際確實地盯著它，看你碰到的是哪裡。這似乎有些詭異；即使在這種情況下，沒有人會去理會光虹如何檢視滑冰之神的小內褲。

正當光虹因混亂而呆在原地時，雷奧來拯救他了，他小心翼翼地用拇指和食指把那一小塊布料拽離光虹的頭。他把內褲甩向勇利（內褲落在他的髒盤子上），因為從各方面來說，這似乎是最好的選擇。維克托目前賴在勇利身上，磨蹭著他的耳朵，這表示勇利是讓維克托重新穿上衣服的最佳人選，如果他還想穿的話。

至少和其他選項比起來，是最佳人選。披集顯然正在享受生活，拍著這一團混亂；披集的教練切雷斯蒂諾不省人事中；而雷奧看起來像是和光虹有著相同的想法──對「訊息量太大」這個概念的深層理解在逐漸成形。

「你應該留著那個，」披集提高聲量說道，壓過喝醉的裸體維克托對勇利抗議的喧鬧聲（不過勇利聽起來並不心煩，或至少不像維克托在騷擾他那般心煩；比較像覺得維克托太丟人的樣子），以及餐廳其他顧客說著像是 **那男的是脫光了嗎？** 和 **他看起來有點眼熟** 之類的聲音。

「真是個棒透的紀念品呢！」

「我只是想自拍，」披集說，聽起來有點哀怨。

「這就是你想要翻譯的原因？」

「差不多，」披集道，然後現場傳出叫喊和碰撞聲。光虹花了一秒鐘理解發生了什麼事，原來是裸體的維克托撞倒了勇利和勇利的椅子，所以勇利和裸體維克托現在正在地上──維克托的屁股，不出所料地，看起來像是某種大理石雕刻──披集已準備好相機。光虹聽到雷奧也拍了一張照片。

嗯，好吧。有些事物應該留下影像，即使它們不會被放到網路上。

 

光虹總算溜到餐廳前方，向員工道歉並為酒醉的人叫計程車。當他回去時，勇利仍然在地上，但他已坐起身，裸體維克托也沒在他身上了。他甚至說服維克托穿回了一些衣服。大概也包括了那件丁字褲，畢竟光虹沒有在任何地方看見它。披集依然一副自得其樂的樣子，但他和雷奧扶起切雷斯蒂諾，勇利也讓纏人的維克托移動了身體，好讓他們能夠走去餐廳前方等計程車，並道更多歉。

道歉應該能更有誠意的，如果披集能停止突然大笑，還有維克托能停止試圖再度脫衣服的話，不過勇利很擅長抓著維克托的後腦杓壓著他鞠躬──大概練習了很多次，光虹想──而且很幸運地，餐廳員工只想要他們在計程車到達後儘快離開。

「維克托全付了，」勇利堅定地說道，從維克托的外套口袋撈出了錢包。

此刻光虹只慶幸錢包不是在褲子口袋。

「勇利，你好壞心眼啊。」維克托口齒不清地說。他把頭靠在勇利的肩上。「至少你今天晚上要和我一起睡吧？」

雷奧差點嗆到。披集笑得更開心了。

「維克托，等回到酒店再擔心這個好嗎。」

「哇喔，」披集說。

「他的意思是在床上！真的睡覺！」勇利有一點臉紅，但和光虹比起來不算什麼。不過他年紀比較大。而且他和披集曾經是室友，或許披集知道一些事？如果勇利是同性戀的話，對光虹來說是新聞，也許他只對親近的朋友說過？

「好吧，」披集毫無誠意地答道，但勇利只嘆了一口氣，向把信用卡還給他的人道謝。

他把信用卡塞回錢包、再把錢包塞回維克托的口袋的方式一點也不害羞或尷尬。「維克托，快點，他們需要你在收據上簽名。」

披集對雷奧悄聲說了些什麼，光虹擠過去聽。「我待會兒告訴你，」披集對他小聲說道。「先把這些酒醉的傢伙弄出去。」

 

冷空氣讓光虹清醒了一點，似乎也讓維克托更加警醒，但沒有比較不瘋傻。光虹試圖幫助勇利把傳奇人物塞進計程車裡，但維克托像藤壺一般緊黏著勇利，勇利好像一點也不在意這點，雖然因為某些原因，他似乎不願意爬進計程車緊靠在維克托上。特別是維克托用腿圈住他後。披集讓雷奧支撐切雷斯蒂諾，前來幫忙，勇利掙脫維克托的熊抱，爬進計程車的另一邊。光虹告訴司機酒店的住址。

車窗搖了下來。「非常感謝你們，」勇利說道。「你們兩個。還有雷奧。」維克托把頭埋在勇利大腿上。光虹並不吃驚；讓他吃驚的是勇利心不在焉地輕撫他頭髮的方式，如此自然恣意。那令人感到奇異地親密，好像不該盯著看似的。因此他看向披集。

「不客氣，」披集愉快地說道。「祝你們同床好夢！」

「並不會 **同床** ，」勇利不滿道。「我需要休息！」

訊息量超載，但披集保持著正直的表情──可能比光虹費力些──直到計程車開走。

「哇喔，」披集又說了一次，笑出聲。

「所以，呃，你和勇利很熟……」

「他一直很喜歡維克托。房間貼滿海報。我從來沒有真的問過他他是迷戀維克托還是，你懂的，英雄崇拜。」

「如果是英雄崇拜的話他們倆也太過 **自在** 了。」

「對啊，」披集咧嘴笑道。「正是。看到他們這樣真是太好了。他總是很注重隱私，不會說出他的感受，討厭擁抱別人……他需要很大的私人空間，你知道嗎？所以如果他和維克托能夠開心的話，那就太好了。」

「他穿著維克托的舊服裝滑冰是真的嗎？」身為粉絲光虹早就知道那是事實，不過披集或許知道更多。

「對啊！他甚至曾把一張維克托穿著那套服裝的雜誌照片貼在牆上。一開始我覺得他這麼做還有點奇怪，畢竟他真的能接近維克托了，但看到他們在一起後就不覺得了。大概和男朋友襯衫的意思差不多。」

這次換光虹說「哇喔。」他沒朝這個方向想過。

「好啦，在切雷斯蒂諾凍壞之前把他塞進計程車裡吧。我也該跟他一起離開了。」

「喔！」

「明天見啦！」

至少把切雷斯蒂諾塞進計程車裡並不困難，而且他們目送第二輛計程車離開後，光虹可以嘆口氣坐在餐廳外的長椅上。「真的很累，」雷奧附和道，雖然他仍站著。

光虹拿出手機，看他拍了哪些照片。幾張正在脫衣服的裸體維克托── **絕對** NSFW，噁，他並沒有想要拍那張老二照──還有一張倒地照。

「我一張都不會上傳的，」他說，只為了消除雷奧的疑慮。

「對吧？絕不。」雷奧在他旁邊坐下。「抱歉把你拽來這兒。」

「那很……有趣。我也很高興能再見到披集。」

「我不懂他為什麼沒有你的電話號碼。」

「大概是有點不好意思給他吧。當你真的很尊敬某人的時候，你懂的……」大概就像以前勇利尊敬維克托那樣。要怎麼從在牆上掛海報發展成……那樣？

「噢對，我懂。」過了一會兒，雷奧繼續說道。「從別的角度看吧。每個人都可以和維克托一起自拍，只要他們能在對的時機找到他。他本該很親切的，你知道，對粉絲和所有人？所以剛剛差不多像是……特殊體驗。」

「嗯，」光虹說道。他並沒有那麼失望，而且他正分心在看他的照片──一張幾乎完全沒有維克托雕刻般的屁股的照片。照片中是維克托和勇利。勇利如期望中一副被醉醺醺且裸體的滑冰之神教練撞倒所該看起來的樣子──大多是驚訝──但維克托的表情並不像光虹所預料的那樣瘋傻或醉醺醺。

事實上，他望向他們的眼神充滿了獨佔慾。而且一副要吻勇利的樣子。

「不過沒像勇利那樣特殊就是了。」雷奧補充道。


End file.
